The Spaghetti Bolognese
by YourPinkDiary
Summary: Sonny sighed and turned to Chad. 'Anything you have to say you can say in front of Grady.' 'Why are you dating him'. Slight Channy. Tag for 'Grady with a chance of Sonny'


_a/n: Kinda of spoileryish for 'Grady with a Chance of Sonny' (I don't know if it's aired yet, it's on youtube though) This is really bad writing. I'm sad by the lack of Channy in SWAC right now. I'm pretty much just waiting for Falling for the Falls to finally air. But yeah, it's pretty bad (this writing, I mean). _

"The spaghetti Bolognese."

"That's mine." Sonny said.

"And the chicken parmajarma."

"Here." Grady seized the plate eagerly off the waiter.

Sonny had already picked up a fork and twirled the pasta delicately. She had almost expected it to be awkward with Grady, but really it wasn't. She'd realised she didn't spend enough time with him, or Nico for a matter a fact. She made a mental note to change that.

"This is the best chicken parmajarma in the world." Grady had taken a bite of food bigger than his mouth.

Sonny scrunched up her nose. Maybe _that_ was why she hadn't spent a whole heap of time around Nico and Grady.

"Have you tried every chicken parmajana in the world?" She asked.

"No." He said through chewing. He realised he spat across the table and quickly swallowed. "Sorry about that. But, I don't have to. Not anymore. Not after eating this." He pointed to his plate.

Sonny smiled coyly. "Then can I try some?" She asked.

"I don't know. Can I try your spaghetti?"

"Sure."

They each reached across the table, attacking the others food with cutlery to get a decent sized bite.

"Sonny?"

"Yeah, Grady."

"I didn't say anything." Grady had frozen.

"Huh?" She pulled back from reaching across the table.

"What is the meaning of this?"

It was Sonny's turn to freeze. Chad Dylan Cooper. In a shrunken safari outfit? He looked at with incredulously.

"Chad." He voice had suddenly gone octaves higher. "How's it going?"

"Sonny, can I talk to you for a moment."

"I'm kinda busy here Chad."

Grady glanced between them two of them, his eyes flicking back a forth, before they finally settled on Sonny. "It's ok, you can."

"But I'm here with you."

"Go and talk to him."

Sonny sighed and turned to Chad. "Anything you have to say you can say in front of Grady."

"Why are you dating him?"

Sonny was momentarily stunned for several reasons. She hadn't thought he would actually just talk to her in front of Grady like that. And, she hadn't thought that would be the first thing to come out of his mouth.

"I'm not… I'm not dating him."

"That's not what everyone says."

"We're not dating." Grady interrupted.

"You be quiet." Chad said. "Everyone has told me the two of you are dating and here you are, all alone, _sharing food_!" Inwardly he cringed at the way his voice got higher towards the end. But he couldn't help it. There was just something about Sonny that did… frustrating and annoying things to him (particularly that odd flapping sensation in his stomach, it was so… girlish and made him anything but cool and collected, wich was why he had been avoided her for the past few months).

"Look, I was pretending to date him so that-

"Ha!" Chad pointed accusingly at her.

"_Pretending _to date him because his brother is a jerk."

Chad raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, a likely story."

"It's true." Grady chimed in.

Chad's head whipped violently towards him. "I said be quiet."

"Chad, why did you come all the way down here?" Sonny asked. "And what are you wearing?"

Chad mumbled under his breath, suddenly flustered. Sonny could have sworn she heard the words 'safari bar' and 'shrink' in there.

"Huh?"

"No reason. Ok?" Chad looked her square in the eye, his lie couldn't have been more obvious. "You're really not dating?"

"We're really not dating." Sonny confirmed. "Just friends. That's all."

"Well, alright then." Chad nodded, suddenly looking more composed. He turned to Grady. "Enjoy your parmajarma, it's the best in the world."

"Heck yeah it is!"

Chad only gave a slight frown before he turned and walked back out of the restaurant.


End file.
